


Bliss

by faggyandy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Its really gay, M/M, No mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, They are so cute, Trans Male Character, ryoumarx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggyandy/pseuds/faggyandy
Summary: Xander and Ryoma are exhausted new parents on top of being the regents of a newly united kingdom. They must share the responsibility lest everything falls into chaos.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> God there is a severe lack of Ryomarx family fluff. They have the best kids out of the whole army and no one had bothered to write Xander: The Stay-at-Home Dad. God they are just so cute. I'm gonna write Siegbert and Ryoma next.

Xander held the ten month old in the crook of his arm as he tried to do paperwork. Shiro being the rowdy child he was, pulled on his father’s hair and start to whine from the lack of attention and boredom as Xander sighed and adjusted him in his arms. Ryoma was off attending some meeting and he agreed to watch their young child since when they decided to get married that they would be a constant presence in their children’s lives rather than a nurse or some servant. There was paperwork he severely needed to do, mostly treaty work with Valla and Nohr along with some trade agreements between all three countries. Marrying Ryoma and them both sharing the duty of being kings of their new united kingdom, had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. It had taken a burden off of him of being completely alone and in charge of a failing kingdom and instead he now had someone to rely on and help carry the load that a simple consort could never do.

Shiro let an angry screech before throwing a tantrum in his arms, letting him know that his work was done for the day whether he liked it or not. With a deep sigh, he adjusted the child in his arms and rocked them softly to calm them down. Shiro only screamed louder and started to tug on his hair as he cried and flailed in his arms. While Shiro was the the prince of tantrums, usually he was only this upset when Ryoma was holding him and would instantly calm down once Xander took over.

“What’s wrong, Shiro? What’s bothering you, little prince?” He said to his son as the child stopped fussing to look at him with the big brown eyes that he had inherited from Xander.

The child blinked slowly before wrinkling their nose and starting to cry again, much to Xander’s dismay. He racked his brain for an idea of what was bother his child; first sniffing him to check if he needed to be changed before realizing it had been a while since he was fed. Bouncing the child on his hip to reassure him, he made his way to the kitchen in hope that it would at least pacify him so he could get back to work. He put the child in his high chair before, looking through the cabinets to try and find something that the kid would eat. Shiro was a notoriously picky eater and since being weaned, Xander struggled to find something that child would eat and instead of flicking at his face and making a mess. With another deep sigh, he decided that carrots were the least risky option since on occasion Shiro would actually eat them. He grabbed the jar and pulled up a chair to Shiro’s high chair, before opening and dipping the spoon into the mashed carrots and holding it in front of the infant’s face.

“Open wide for Papa, Shiro.” Xander said trying to get him to open his mouth before Shiro wrinkling his nose at the food and smacking the spoon away which sent bits of mashed carrots flying at Xander’s face. 

So it was going to be one of those days. Trying again, he got more food and tried to easy the spoon into the baby's mouth who held their lips tightly closed and again swatted the spoon away.

“No!” Shiro said before scrunching up his face in an angry little frown before pounding on the table of the high chair, chanting the same word over and over again. 

“Shiro, please let me feed you. I’m really can’t do this today. Papa is tired and has alot of paperwork to do today. I can’t sit here all day trying to get you to eat. Daddy will be home soon and you can play with him. Please just eat.” Xander begged his screaming child who stopped and looked at him before reaching out to him and scrunching up his face in a pout.

“Dada..” Shiro looked at him, perplexed by his father’s exhaustion before giggling and slapping his cheek. 

Xander couldn’t help but smile and stroke his wild blond hair before trying to once again to feed his son. Shiro let Xander feed him, and Xander felt his shoulders slump in exhaustion before wiping the child’s face off with a napkin and picking him up, letting him rest on his shoulder. He made his way out of the kitchen and back into his quarters where he sat back at his desk, rubbing his hand on the child’s back to lull him asleep so he could go back to working. Just as Shiro closed his eyes, the door opened and a haggard Ryoma walked through. Shiro squirmed in Xander’s arms as he reached out for Ryoma, whining to be held by his other father. Xander gladfully placed Shiro into Ryoma’s awaiting arms before getting up and greeting his husband.

“It seems he was a handful today.” Ryoma chuckled as he thumbed a bit of mashed carrot off Xander’s cheek who gave him a exhausted look and fell into into his open arms.

“He gets it from you, dear. I got as much paperwork as I was expecting to get done though I’m not satisfied. How was court? I hope the Nohrian court wasn’t being difficult for you , they don’t like my decision to marry the Hoshidan High Prince and unite the kingdoms. Honestly, I’m surprised you even came home on time.” Xander sighed, as Ryoma sympathetically rubbed his back and kissing him on the temple.

“They were more angry about Valla and how Alexis and Azura are canceling the summit to take care of their newborn son. Honestly, they were more angry about that than to bicker with each other about borders and treaties. It was easier than I assume feeding the Crown Prince.” He snickered which Xander lightly smacked him with the back of his hand.

“Were you as picky as this when you were a child? I’m used to feeding picky children; by Gods, it was nigh impossible to get Alexis and Elise to eat their vegetables but somehow, Shiro is even worse than they were!” Xander threw his hands up in the air before breaking apart from Ryoma and sitting on the bed. 

“It seems you were a handful for Papa today. Are you at least full now?” Ryoma cooed at Shiro, sitting next to his haggard husband as he bounced Shiro in his arms who was giggling and pulling at his yukata. 

“Can you stop egging him on? I didn’t even get to finish my paperwork today. Maybe you should try taking care of him tomorrow. I just need a break from everything.” Xander sat with his head in his hands, rubbing between his eyebrows at the migraine that was starting to form behind his eyes.

“Mmmm, I need a break too. I’ll take off court duties tomorrow, and perhaps Takumi and Leo can watch Shiro, so we can have some time to ourselves.” Ryoma hummed to Xander as he started to massage Xander’s tense shoulders as he made a low moan in pleasure.

“That sounds great, love.” 

Xander sunk into Ryoma’s massage, his callous fingers rubbing out the massive knots in Xander’s powerful shoulders. As the tense released, he let out a sigh of relief. Just as he was starting to get into it, Shiro let out a soft whine. Xander opened his eyes and picked up the baby, holding to his chest and started to rock him. Ryoma peered over his shoulders and rested his head against Xander’s, humming softly to himself, caught up in domestic bliss. Xander shrugged his head off of his shoulder and layed down with his on the pillow with Shiro on his chest, Ryoma sighed and pressed himself into Xander’s side. 

“He’s alot like you, you know.” Xander said softly, running his fingers through Shiro’s messy thick hair that resembled Ryoma unlike his loose curls. 

“He looks like you, though. How is he like me?” Ryoma again placed his head on Xander’s shoulder, looking at the half sleeping child Xander seemed preoccupied on.

“He has your energy. He’s constantly alert, trying to keep in motion, always has to be doing something or else he gets frustrated. Also, he’s as stubborn as an ox.” 

“Hm, is that a good thing or bad thing?” Ryoma chuckled softly and thumbed Shiro’s cheek who was now passed out, sprawled on Xander’s chest.

“A good thing. He keeps me on my toes, I don’t get stuck in my head like I use to. I’m glad he’s my son.” Xander’s thickly lashed eyelids fluttered as he struggled to keep them open.

“I’m glad he’s your son too. I didn’t want to have a family with anyone besides you, love. “ Ryoma buried his face in Xander’s blond curls as he too began to fall asleep. 

“I love you, Ryoma.” 

“I love you too, Xander.”

**Author's Note:**

> So you might be wonder how they had kids, and Xander is trans! No mpreg here. Lol, Trans people exist ya'll.


End file.
